Ushiwakamaru
This article is for Ushiwakamaru. For 4 , see Ushiwakamaru (Assassin). |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Female, Humanoid, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Chaotic・Neutral }} Active Skills First Skill= - Tengu Art of War EX= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 11%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank D= |overchargeeffect = Increases own critical star generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 60% |c3 = 70% |c4 = 80% |c5 = 90% }} |-| Rank C= |overchargeeffect = Increases own critical star generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 60% |c3 = 70% |c4 = 80% |c5 = 90% }} |-| Video= - Corrupted= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |16}} |91 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She is the first female servant to have a Brynhildr's Beloved trait. *Between her Noble Phantasm referencing "Dan-no-ura" and her My Room quote asking about her elder brother Minamoto no Yoritomo, it is clear that Ushiwakamaru's historical inspiration is Minamoto no Yoshitsune, whose childhood name was Ushiwakamaru. *The temple in her 1st to 3rd stages is Chūson-ji Images Saint Graphs= Ushi1.png|Stage 1 Ushi2.png|Stage 2 Ushi3.png|Stage 3 Ushi4.png|Stage 4 Ushiaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Ushiwaicon.png|Stage 1 UshiwakamaruStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 UshiwakamaruStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 UshiwakamaruFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 UshiwakamaruGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) UshiwakamaruStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) UshiwakamaruStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) UshiwakamaruFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S027 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S027 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S027 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= ushiwakamarusprite1.png|Sprite 1 ushiwakamarusprite2.png|Sprite 2 ushiwakamarusprite3.png|Sprite 3 S027 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S027 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S027 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo027.png|NP Logo Corrupted Ushi.png|Corrupted Sprite Ushi sword.png|Katana Sprite Ushi tail.png|Animal fur scabbard Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= UshiwakamaruStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Ushi sheet1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Ushi sheet2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Ushi sheet3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Ushiwakamaru Corrupted.png|Expression Sheet (Corrupted, Babylonia Story Only) |-| Craft Essences= Fate_GUDAGUDA_Order.png|Fate GUDAGUDA Order Heroicushi.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait Renownedswordusumidori.png|Renowned Sword Usumidori, Chocolate-Flavored (Valentine CE) 211.png|The Wandering Tales of Shana-oh CE258.png|Dumplings Over Flowers ChaldeaLifesavers.png|Chaldea Lifesavers CE620.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress |-| Others= UshiwakamaruDuel01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 4 UshiwakamaruDuel02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 4 UshiwakamaruAnimeBabyloniaCharaDesign.png|Character Design of Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- UshiVSUshi.jpg|Ushiwakamaru and her Corrupted Form by Sakamoto Mineji Category:Japanese Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Riding Category:Babylonia